irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutiny (VBS episode)
Summary Admiral Harriman Nelson is evaluating the Neptune, a Navy ship very similar to the Seaview, during a voyage. The Neptune runs into a forcefield, which radiation readings are also detected in the area. As he remarked about wanting a sample to study, Nelson and a crew member don wetsuits and swim to an area on the ocean floor, which they remove part of a rock for study. They watch as the Neptune comes under attack by a giant jellyfish, which destroys the sub. Nelson and the crew member then swim up to the surface, take off their wet suits, inflate them with oxygen left over from their tanks and tie them together to make them into a makeshift raft. Nelson later catches a fish and begins the long journey back to land (which is 300 miles away), but the Neptune officer succumbs to either radiation poisoning and/or fatigue, slipping away under the waters, which Nelson cannot find him and is left alone to face the elements. Meanwhile, Captain Lee Crane meets with Navy Admiral Jiggs Starke, who gets on Starke’s nerves as he anxiously awaits for news on the search for Nelson, who is later found and is recovering in a hospital in Honolulu. They pick him up, as Starke comes along and orders the Seaview to the area where the Neptune was destroyed. As they reach the area, they encounter the forcefield and send out divers; meanwhile Nelson has not been himself since his hospital release, staying quiet while sketching a giant jellyfish, even as the Seaview is attacked by it. Meanwhile, one of the divers tests positive for radiation, Starke has problems with how Crane runs the ship in a “new”, rather than “old” Navy approach, and the same difficulties occur while the jellyfish attacks: navigation and power is being lost, the sub is sinking, and ordering the ballast tanks to be blown to raise the Seaview back up towards the surface fails. While trying to find answers, Crane feeds information about the ongoing crisis into the computer, which it gives the unexpected answer for the ship to dive right above crush level. Unfortunately he is notified by a crew member that the diver found infected with radiation died, and that the symptoms that people with radiation poisoning have also seemed to match with Nelson’s odd behavior. Then when Crane reveals the news of what is needed to do to save the ship, Nelson challenges the order, then orders Chip Morton to escort Crane out of the room when he refuses and that he is relieved of duty. Crane then elbows Morton in the gut and takes a gun out of a nearby canister, ordering the Seaview to the position the computer had suggested, along with sending an electrical charge into the jellyfish, destroying it. As Crane is about to leave the room afterwards, Nelson opines that he had treated Crane “like a brother” under his command, yet he pulled a gun on him, which was mutiny. After Crane exits the room, Starke informs Nelson that Crane had saved the ship and perhaps he should go to sick bay. Later, Starke admits to Crane as to being a decent captain after all, and it is reported the reason for Nelson’s behavior was due to an allergic reaction to some pills he had been taking after being released for his hospital, rather than being radiation poisoning, as he is recovers once more from illness. Cast *Richard Basehart as Admiral Harriman Nelson *David Hedison as Captain Lee Crane *Henry Kulky as Chief Curley Jones *Del Monroe as Kowalski *Paul Trinka as Patterson *Robert Dowdell as Chip Morton Guest stars *Harold J. Stone as Admiral Jiggs Starke *Richard Bull as Doctor *Jay Lanin as Captain of Neptune *Lew Brown as Lt. Commander Jackson *Steve Harris as Fowler Links The episode can be seen at hulu.com on the Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea channel Category:Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea episodes